


Hungry Ghost（饿灵）

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ghost Will, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay





	Hungry Ghost（饿灵）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hungry Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185203) by [Pragnificent (PragmaticHominid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/Pragnificent). 



Hungry Ghost  
饿灵

 

第一章

这栋旧房子别有一股质朴的野趣，不过于汉尼拔而言最主要的卖点还是来源于地下室。再铺设上隔音砖、加个水槽工作台就理想了。

他登记这座房子用的不是真名。他意欲将其建成一间偏僻的工作室，以及以防万一的安全屋之一。起初，汉尼拔无意于在此处花费太多时间。

不过这都是在那只幽灵出现之前的事了。

他在新房子里每次不会待上很久，直到开始感觉到自己仿佛被人监视，几乎来这里的所有时间。汉尼拔不觉得自己是妄想成狂。他知道自己的直觉非常灵敏，从不怀疑它们的预警。

他的第一反应是隐形摄像头。也许屋子的前任房主是个窥淫狂什么的，又或许FBI终于捕捉到了他的蛛丝马迹，因而设下陷阱。然而他探遍了房子的每一个角落，没有任何监视设备的迹象。

反倒是发现了一具尸体。

气味很微弱，即便对于汉尼拔高度敏锐的嗅觉而言。不过当他翻找到阁楼的最深处，穿过那四散的废弃家具跟尘封的旧盒子，在拧断锈蚀的箱栓之前，他已经对这只大船用箱中装的东西有所猜测了。

汉尼拔打开箱盖，木头上的油漆在他手下剥落开来。

里边的尸体已经脱水了，干瘪得像肉干一样。因为尸体的缩水，笼罩其上的法兰绒衬衫看起来大得过分，不过汉尼拔猜测即便是生前这衣服也不会是合体型的。尸体的大部分头发仍然贴在头皮上，他有种强烈的感觉，这咖啡色的卷发一度肯定很漂亮。

箱盖内部有深深的沟痕，这些抓擦的印痕因为凝固的血渍呈现出黑色。汉尼拔拎起一只萎缩的手掌，看到上面的指甲参差不齐，破破烂烂，有两只指甲已经完全脱落。指尖本身也撕裂得厉害，汉尼拔能看到白色的骨骼从干枯的肌肉中间戳了出来。

显而易见，这男人钻进箱子里，之后无法逃离，至于原因与过程则难以推测。他猜想要么是箱盖不小心落下，或是他自己关上，却没有意识到锁会阖上。还有可能，有人将他塞进这个箱子里，然后上了锁。无论如何，没有人来到这里寻找他的踪迹，或者搜寻者来得太晚，他已经无力呼救，抑或对方没有听到他的呼救。

这就是独自生活的冒险之处，汉尼拔想到，不过他选择不去深思这一教训对他自己生活的借鉴意义。箱子并不是密封的，汉尼拔觉得这人多半死于缺水，而非窒息。

冗长、污秽、孤独的死亡方式。汉尼拔试着想象，基于九岁那年冬天几乎吞噬了自己的无休无止的饥饿折磨来对照，却还是想象失败。他没有料到自己会如此困扰，如此纠结于此，而这一纠结让他更为困扰起来。

当他低头注视那具尸体的时候，胸中涌起一股奇特的感觉，仿佛无意中发现了某样很重要的未曾意识到便已失去的东西，然而找到时却已经破碎了。

他关上箱盖，离开阁楼，可是那股心神不宁之感一直萦绕着他。汉尼拔不太敢肯定这种感觉完全来源于他自己。

汉尼拔是理性主义的，然而他的理性中夹杂了一缕古怪的念头，使他并不完全否认幽灵一物的存在。要知道，米莎的灵魂几乎与他纠葛一生，每当他坐下来饮宴，眼角余光中就能见到观望中的米莎，在每一片破碎茶杯的碎片中血流不止。

对汉尼拔而言，记忆与血肉与骨殖一样，是具体的、有形的东西。然而他知道，那只特殊的幽灵只是他自己心中的死结，她只不过是烙印于他心底那份记忆的回响，融进他的角膜，蚀刻进他的大脑皮层罢了。那只幽灵并不是米莎本人，只不过是自己对她的思念，因为自己不愿也不能释怀她的遭遇。

所有人的内心都有幽灵纠缠，他知之甚深，只不过有些人心底的秘密比其他人更多而已。然而在察觉到这只幽灵之前，他以前并未真正相信，一栋房子也能如同人类的心灵一般，被幽灵作祟。

毕竟，如果惨烈的死亡和社会意义上不合礼仪的埋葬就能在身体死亡之后困住其灵魂，那汉尼拔曾经使用过的每一间“工作场地”肯定早被幽灵给塞爆了。不过，他无法否认这只特殊幽灵的存在，也不打算去否认。他信任自己的感知力。

萦绕他四周的那股强烈而混乱的情绪持续滋长着，无时无刻不与他本身的情绪状态形成鲜明反差。鬼魂在他身边徘徊，虽然一直无法看到、也不能触及，但他能感觉到，它周围的空气流动颇为诡异。身边的小物件无缘无故就会滚落。而且汉尼拔经常会被突如其来的冷意所困扰。

汉尼拔满怀好奇地拭目以待，期待这只鬼魂下一步会做出什么事来。

当那张面孔出现在浴室镜中，从他左肩上方望过来时，汉尼拔并没有非常惊讶。

它不像恐怖秀上的面具，也不像噩梦中的怪物。这张面庞瘦削憔悴，褪色的蓝眼睛充满阴郁，然而除了一股模糊的不透明感之外，他与活人之间并无太大区别。事实上，这张脸蛋相当英俊，如果无视那股的萎靡不振的情绪，那种古典美的风格简直像天使一样。

汉尼拔很容易就辨认出这张脸属于阁楼上那具尸体。

“见到你了，”汉尼拔说道。他很高兴终于见到了自己的仰慕者，清晰出现在镜子里。

鬼魂并没有回答他。他皱起的眉头没有舒展开，舌尖却微微伸出，似乎想要湿润那干裂的嘴唇。那双眼睛，满溢痛苦绝望的那双眼睛，迅速眨动了几下，然后避开了汉尼拔镜中的视线。

当汉尼拔转过身，他发现，当然啦，鬼魂已经消失了。

他下一次如此清晰地现身，是几周之后的事了。

 

第二章

说实话，汉尼拔并不需要将工作带回家来——尤其特指这个家。不过他非常好奇，当那只幽灵见到自己杀戮时会作何反应。

他俩互相的知晓带来了一种奇妙的亲昵感，汉尼拔希望这只幽灵能够理解自己，同样，他也希望能够了解对方。而且，在这只幽灵身边，他能够完全诚实地表现自我，无需顾虑暴露的危险。这种期待感简直让他眼花缭乱。

通过重新装修地下室的过程，汉尼拔向幽灵解释了自己的行为及动机，解释了那些肉钩、铁链、巨大的不锈钢水槽工作台、还有隔音瓷砖。他心平气和、毫无廉耻地解释了所有这些器具的用途，密切观察并聆听这只鬼魂的反应迹象。

对方是有些抗拒的。经常，当汉尼拔提及杀戮时，这只幽灵将周遭的氛围感染得充满焦虑，以及不容错认的反感。汉尼拔有次偶然下到地下室，发现自己的工具在地板上被糟蹋得一片狼藉。

不过这只幽灵兜兜转转地，最后总会返回汉尼拔身边。他极少错过汉尼拔想要表达的，尽管对他付诸表达的方式不敢苟同。汉尼拔能够品尝到他有多么着迷，多么渴望。那种感觉的粘稠度几乎可以触摸到实质，如同蛛网轻轻掠过他的皮肤。

两个饥渴的灵魂之间心有灵犀。

汉尼拔几乎能够肯定，那只幽灵有能力伤害自己，只要他真有这个意愿。不过汉尼拔觉得他并不想。

在汉尼拔到来之前，那只幽灵一定孤独得厉害，就像他一样。

 

汉尼拔回到阁楼，再次观察那具尸体。

他知道那只幽灵越来越强大了，不知何故，汉尼拔以及汉尼拔对他付诸的注意力似乎为他提供了能量。幽灵出现得愈发频繁，尽管他显形时看起来通常不过是一团流动的烟雾但有时也会出现颜色的明暗，呈现一定的清晰度。

汉尼拔有时候甚至异想天开地好奇思索，他的助力是否能将崭新的生命力注入那具干瘪的肉体，如同对那只幽灵赋予活力一样。也许吧，汉尼拔幻想着，他知道这只是幻想而已，如果他提供了足够多的力量，以至于能够满足这只幽灵的饥渴，有朝一日他会有能力返回其躯体，这样汉尼拔就能亲眼见证这只已与自己纠葛如此之深的幽灵拥有血肉之躯的形态。

不过那具尸体一切如旧。

汉尼拔不确定幽灵是否跟着自己上来的，不过现在他百分百意识到了身边的存在，就在他视野之外窥视。悲恸的情绪潮水般自幽灵身上汹涌扩散，骤然的爆冷让汉尼拔打起了寒颤。他有那么一刻不知所措了，他有股强烈的冲动想要做点什么来安慰这只幽灵，一时间却想不到任何办法。

突然间他灵光一闪。他俯下身子，轻轻扶起那具尸体，把手伸进牛仔裤的后兜里。汉尼拔摸到了一只皮夹，于是他取出了它、打开查看。

“威尔？”他对着空荡荡的空气，以询问的语气念出了驾照上的名字。然后他再次叫道，“威尔”，只为品尝这名字滚在舌尖上的味道。莫名其妙地，这种感觉很对味——如此简洁明了的名字，搭配眼前如此复杂的现象。

他不知道幽灵是否乐意听到自己念出了他的名字，不过这样做至少取悦了汉尼拔本身。

 

这只幽灵的喜怒哀乐情绪变化对汉尼拔而言比他那些受害者的要真实得多、直接得多。汉尼拔能够轻易地超然于对方的绝望与恳求，而当他选择让自己敏锐地感受对方的痛苦情绪时，当它经过汉尼拔本身的冲动与欲望过滤之后，会呈现出一种不同的特质来。它变成了一种精美的、值得细细品尝的美味。

而另一方面，威尔的情绪是自然的、粗糙的，它们横冲直撞地冲刷在汉尼拔身上，仿佛暴风雨的肆虐。它们狂暴地动荡着——渴望与排斥，恐惧与热切，自我厌憎与不道德的快感，五味杂陈，汉尼拔从未想过自己会体味到。

这种感觉势不可挡，叫人目眩神迷，完全不同于汉尼拔从前的一切认知，他根本无力保护自己、抵御它，当然，前提是他先得有抵抗的意愿。

这只幽灵操纵物理目标的技能实在是笨拙，所以，当威尔将器械托盘撞翻在地时，汉尼拔不是很确定他是义不容辞地阻止自己使用它们，或是想要亲身参与。汉尼拔觉得，可能两者都有一点。

威尔掀翻托盘的时候，汉尼拔的目光落在了别处，而受害者的目光正聚焦在托盘上。他带着一股几乎彻骨的恐惧想象了其中的可能性，现在汉尼拔看到男人的眼中充斥着新的恐怖——得知汉尼拔即将对他实施暴行时的惧怕相比之下也逊色了几分。汉尼拔愉快地发现这一点。

“你看到他了，”汉尼拔这话倒不是真心表示疑问，不过当然，嘴被堵着男人也无法作答。他扯出塞口物，问道，“在你看来他是什么样子的？”

他哄骗许久才从男人口中得到了连贯的答案，不过汉尼拔对他足够耐心。他表达的要点就是看到托盘在没人碰到的前提下运动起来，看上去好像是被一团闪闪发亮的浮在空中的水蒸气托了起来，其微弱的轮廓依稀像是人形在活动。

确认了其他人也能看到威尔，不过却没有汉尼拔自己见到的那么清晰，这一信息让汉尼拔感到极其欣慰。

当汉尼拔满意地得知了所有感觉有价值的消息，就将器械从地板上捡拾起来，重新着手干起活儿。

幽灵没有再次加以干涉，然而汉尼拔感觉空气中的饥饿感越来越粘稠了。

 

越是毗邻强烈的情绪状态，幽灵的幻像就愈发凝实，汉尼拔意识到。

威尔就像是用蜡笔描绘出的素描，呈现在‘现实’这张画布之上。暴力让他趋于真实。他被尖叫声赋予笔触，将他绘制出色彩、清晰、以及深度。

不过欢乐几乎能对他施加相同的影响。汉尼拔确信当自己手握利刃时，自己的欢愉同样影响到了这只幽灵，让他更加鲜活如生。即便是较为琐碎的乐趣——美食的滋味、或是一曲最爱的乐章——也能间接让这只幽灵产生共鸣。

当汉尼拔如今偶尔瞥到幽灵的时候，他与汉尼拔最初在镜中看到的影像并不完全一致了。如今，他被渲染出了更为锐利的线条，当他的形体在现实的表面不甚平稳地飞掠而过时，一股森然的威胁感油然而生。

那双眸子看起来愈发地湛蓝，掠食者般的攻击性已经沉淀进了那双汉尼拔初见时充满了痛苦绝望的眼睛。

汉尼拔简直不能更加心满意足。

 

第三章

威尔第一次附身汉尼拔对两人而言都是一次震惊的经历。

汉尼拔的感觉，是一阵突然的颠簸，仿佛被某样巨大却软绵绵的物体击中，接踵而来的是身体内部仿佛幽闭恐惧症般的人满为患感。

他还没来得及思索到底发生了什么，就发觉脑中塞进了一团混乱的情绪印迹。他认识这个思绪——有些异己感，完全不像通常构建他自己思维的那些井然有序的词句和结构缜密的房间。他将其推到一旁，为他自己的思绪留出一些空间来，不过并没有用力推搡。

他知道在自己颅骨之内狂暴乱撞的是谁。他也知道，是谁让他的手指抽搐不已。

威尔逃开了，他的离去带来的巨大失落给汉尼拔带来了几乎生理上的痛楚。他们重归两个个体，可汉尼拔却觉得自己惨遭遗弃、空虚不已，尽管他能感觉到那只幽灵就在他身边。从他身上辐射出的寒意让汉尼拔的颈背起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“再来一次，”汉尼拔的声音有点沙哑，不过威尔不需要更多邀请了。

抚摸汉尼拔的双手是属于他自己的，但此时此刻并非完全隶属于他。它们逡巡过他的面颊，一开始有点踌躇，之后就热切起来，用手指指腹描摹汉尼拔下唇的弧线。它们埋进汉尼拔的发丝之间，被其质感深深吸引，然后，当指尖刷过颈背，汉尼拔一阵战栗，他知道威尔也感觉到了。

凭借汉尼拔的双手，威尔循着汉尼拔的耳廓画了一个螺旋，掠过他高耸的颧骨，然后滑到他的下颌。他轻轻按压喉结，感受它在指尖之下的沉浮。两只手指在汉尼拔颈侧停下，感受温暖皮肤下血液的脉冲，以及随之带来的惊奇感。

威尔的思维与汉尼拔的整合规律不一样，他无法从那变幻莫测的情感连结中破译出词句或者连贯的想法，不过他的快乐感是明明白白的，终于能实施触摸的喜悦、以及能够感受到被触碰、以及终于能够摸到汉尼拔，这些感情全都笼罩着汉尼拔，纠结在他身心深处，对现在的汉尼拔而言，威尔的快乐和他自己的快乐已经没有了界限。

双手犹豫起来，想要向下探索却有几分迟疑。

“没关系的，威尔，”汉尼拔说。“做让你开心的事情，无论什么都可以。”

他心知肚明，自恋是自己的原罪之一。他崇拜自己的身体，身为破坏与毁灭的工具，它是多么精巧而娴熟。然而这一次，是史无前例的。在他自己的双手之下，自己的每一部分都是一份全新的探索发现。

威尔的满足与他自己的满足，已经没有任何差别。

 

第四章

汉尼拔的杀戮还在继续，而威尔如今几乎所有时间都是完全显形的。他们全都能看见威尔了，当他们看着威尔惊恐尖叫时，与汉尼拔从前收到的惊叫声不可同日而语。

既然威尔在这个世界上已经如此有存在感，汉尼拔自然而然地在餐桌上为他准备了自己对面的位置。他稍稍考虑过在盘中奉上食物，不过又感觉那是种浪费。

当汉尼拔坐在自己的餐盘面前，威尔出现在他对面的椅子上。他的双目已是漆黑如墨，只有两点鲜红闪烁，那是邪恶的智慧火花。他的牙齿和唇边的皮肤也染上了红痕，仿佛沾着鲜血。

他不再是一只幽灵了，如果从前的他能被称之为幽灵的话。也许没有一个恰当的词汇能够确切描述被汉尼拔创作出的这只造物——他的蜕变成果。恶灵更加恰当一些，或者说，恶魔。

在汉尼拔眼中，他简直令人惊艳。

然而他现在有些闷闷不乐，低头凝视白瓷盘中自己近乎稳定的倒影。

“我原本不会成为现在这副样子，”威尔说道。

这是汉尼拔第一次听到他说话，而且说的并不是汉尼拔期待听到的——至少，不是他希望听到的，不过他告诉自己不要紧。他已经——毫不夸张地说——把威尔装在了自己心里。装在了自己脑子里。汉尼拔知道威尔对自己拥有怎样的感情，绝无虚假。

“在你到来之前，我并不是这个样子的。如果你赋予我的东西更加柔和一点的话——如果你饲喂我的粮食……是别的什么，我会变成另一番模样。我不会变成这样一幅外表。脾气也会温和许多。”

“我献祭给你的是人，”汉尼拔反驳道，“不是东西。”

威尔使劲咽了一下口水。他没有回答。

“如果只用温吞的情绪来喂养的话，你现在会是一道苍白的影子，绝非现在这样鲜活，”汉尼拔告诉他。

威尔沉默以对。汉尼拔趁此机会询问了一件自很久以前就萦绕心头的问题。“威尔。你是怎样困住不得脱身的？”

这问题威尔很难回答。他的悲痛情绪引得四周墙壁都震动共鸣起来。头顶上，枝形大吊灯开始摇晃。

 

“我当时生了病……”他终于开口。他声音沙哑，汉尼拔第一百次地想到，这肯定是由于极度干渴造成的咽喉肿痛，以及无数次大喊救命之后的声带撕裂。“我生了病，只知道房子里有什么东西在。它的感觉很像……像你，但它块头很大，而且很冷。它是只怪物，我被它抓住了——囚禁在箱子里。我以为它会转回来把我吃掉，可它没有。”

汉尼拔仔细思忖，如果自己在其他情形下听到这个故事，估计会认为对方描述的是精神错觉或者发热时的癔梦，这时，他听到威尔说，“如今，你也把我给困住了。”

汉尼拔皱起眉头。“我给了你自由。”

他的措辞激怒了威尔。“我本可以取你性命，”他威胁道。漆黑的尖锐鹿角突然从他身体中钻了出来、峥嵘生长，将条纹状的黑影投射在汉尼拔身上。“我可以剥夺你的一切，就像你对待你带到我家来屠宰的那些人一样。我可以将你锁进你灵魂最阴暗角落的地牢，然后披上你的人皮，走出这里。”

汉尼拔一眨眼，发现鹿角消失了。

“你尽管试试，”汉尼拔从容回答，“不过我不认为你已经强大到那个地步。”

私下里，汉尼拔并不相信威尔会做出这样的事来。汉尼拔在这只幽灵身上找到了自己所追求的另一半——至少，是能与自己势均力敌的潜力——然而他相信即便是威尔，在自己迷宫般错综繁杂的思维世界中也无法战胜自己。

“我有一个更妥善的建议，”汉尼拔继续道，“稍安勿躁，汲取更多力量，待你留在此处再也不能进化得更为强大的时候，我会找到一个肖似你生前模样的人，带他过来让你取而代之，到时我们就能一起离开了。”

威尔起初并没有回答。他伸出舌尖，舔了舔干枯皲裂的嘴唇。

 

刀刃刚碰到受害者裸露的皮肤，汉尼拔的双手——此时是他的也不是他的——犹豫之下一阵颤抖。刀尖滑开了，不过只偏离了一丝。

“别紧张，”汉尼拔温柔出声，安慰威尔。

一双充血的眼睛紧盯住他，孤注一掷地希冀这份温柔是给予自己的，希望自己能幸免于难，在威尔矛盾的情绪显露在汉尼拔脸上、思绪踌躇的这一刻。可惜的是，没有谁注意到他。

汉尼拔静静等待良久，等到威尔打起精神。然后，一体同心，按下刀去。

=END=


End file.
